Changes!
by hikaru209
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't a crazy fangirl? Canon.  future: sasusaku, naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**This is a preview to a story I have in my mind. It is based on Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura awoke that morning feeling extra nervous. It was her first day at the academy. She was excited to begin her life as a ninja and begin following her own path.

As Sakura began walking out she spotted Ino, her best friend.

"Ino-chan! Wait up i'll walk with you!" Sakura yelled out.

Ino having recognized the voice immediately turned around to greet her friend. "Hey Sakura, ready for the big day?" Sakura nodded back and they soon resumed their way back towards the academy. Ino began telling Sakura about her hope of being in the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's number one rookie this year. As Ino began blabbering on about Sasuke, Sakura began having a flashback.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Ino-chan, is it true?"_

_"Huh, what?"_

_"That you like Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Oh yeah…I guess this makes us rivals then Sakura."_

_"….no Ino, you can keep him, I don't want to lose my best friend."_

_"Really! Wow Sakura-chan your the best!"_

_End of Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

The academy was now within their sight. Sakura began wondering what her team would be like, would she be paired up with. Would they like her? Were they strong? The one thing she knew for sure was that she did not want to be teamed up with Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki was Konoha's number one prankster. He also had a huge crush on Sakura. Now the crush wasn't what bothered Sakura at all, it was his determination and dedication to always ask her out on dates. Naruto never gave up.

Sakura had heard that Naruto hadn't passed the genin exam, but he somehow managed to convince the instructors later on. Even though Sakura didn't like Naruto, she still had a somewhat soft spot for him. She knew he did the things he did in order to get attention. He was an orphan and for some strange reason all of the adults seemed to despise him. She wasn't deaf, she heard them call Naruto a monster, she just never seemed to understand why.

As Sakura and Ino entered the classroom, Ino spoke up, "Hey Sakura I'm going to go sit by Sasuke-kun. Ja ne!" Sakura watched with mild amusement as Ino slyly made her way towards Sasuke and sat next to him and the other girls cried out in anger.

Despite having given up on chasing after Sasuke, Sakura still had a small crush, I mean which twelve year old wasn't. He was calm, cool, and talented. Sakura was attracted to him, she recognized he was distant and cold towards other people, but what else can you expect from someone whose clan got massacred in one night. She felt pity towards him as well. She was fortunate enough to still have her family and has felt the warmness and love he was denied. She couldn't imagine the pain and loneliness he had gone through.

Sakura kept her gaze on Sasuke as she made her way to sit down. Not noticing where she was walking, she bumped into someone. She recognized who it was immediately.

"Sorry Hinata, I wasn't paying attention." Sakura quickly apologized.

"A-ah Sakura-chan its o-okay. W-would you l-like to sit n-next to me?" Hinata quietly asked.

"Hai!" Sakura gave Hinata a smile and then sat next to her.

Hinata Hyuga, Heiress of the Hyuga clan, was one of Sakura's best friends. Sakura had met her the same day she promised Ino she would give up on Sasuke. Sakura had been crying on the swing near the academy when Hinata had spotted her. When Hinata noticed Sakura was crying she approached her. Hinata comforted Sakura and told her it would be alright that it was okay to like someone in secret.

Soon after that they became close friends. Sakura was able to confide in Hinata and vice versa. Sakura knew of Hinata's admiration towards Naruto, so she tried to help her friend build up confidence. This proved much harder than expected, Hinata was a very shy girl and had a tendency to faint every time she spoke to Naruto.

Iruka-sensei entered the class shortly after. He began by congratulating the entire class on graduating. He gave them a short speech of what to expect now that they would begin their lives as genin. Iruka-sensei began calling out the teams. Sakura began zoning out as she noticed her name wasn't being called.

"Alright now for team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura.."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted as Sakura lowered her head in slight disappointment.

"..and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka-sensei finished off.

At this revelation Sakura raised her head in surprise. Naruto then began protesting about being put on the same team as Sasuke. Iruka-sensei began to explain to Naruto why they were paired up, but Sakura paid no attention.

Sakura was too busy looking around the classroom when she spotted Ino's face, it was laced with a mixture of fear and jealousy. As Ino's eyes met with Sakura's she shot her a look of accusation. Sakura wondered what could have possibly gotten Ino angry with her. It wasn't like it was her fault. She didn't ask to be put with Sasuke, but inside she was extremely happy with the idea. Sure there was Naruto to deal with but having Sasuke along as a team mate gave her much hope. She would get to go on missions and spend time with him.

Sakura shot a glance at Hinata and saw her disappointment at not being put in the same team as Naruto, but also saw her smile and give a nod of congratulations towards Sakura. Seeing the disappointment in Hinata, Sakura felt somewhat guilty. She vowed that she would try to open up Naruto's eyes and help Hinata out anyway she could.

Iruka-sensei soon finished up the rest of the teams. Hinata had been paired up with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Ino was with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. The class was then dismissed for lunch and told to return in an hour in order to meet up with the jounin teachers. Sakura began to walk towards the exit when she spotted a very angry looking Ino waiting for her at the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

'Oh no Ino doesn't look happy at all' Sakura thought, 'She is going to want me to quit. I can feel it.' Sakura was scared. She had never seen Ino so angry. She knew Ino would ask her to request a new team even though there was no possible way that was happening. Iruka-sensei said the teams were definite and there was nothing that could possible be done about it. Sakura braced herself as she reached for the door.

"Oi forehead…" Ino began to yell, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Since we're in a team we should eat together and get to know each other!" Naruto asked.

Sakura wasn't very excited to have lunch with Naruto, but it was definitely better than listening to Ino nag about not being put on the same team as Sasuke. So Sakura accepted. Ino having heard the exchanged huffed and watched as Sakura and Naruto made their way out of the classroom.

Once outside Sakura realized she was just going to have lunch with Naruto alone. Now this wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't heard Naruto mumble something about a date. There was no way Sakura was going to eat alone with Naruto. She didn't want to give him hope.

"Oi Naruto, lets look for Sasuke he's in our team too. We should get to know each other as well." Sakura quickly suggested.

"What! No way! I'm not eating with that jerk!" Naruto angrily said.

"Well either we eat with him too or I don't eat with you at all!" Sakura rapidly replied.

Naruto was disappointed but agreed nonetheless. He was in no way going to miss a chance to have lunch with Sakura. As they walked around the academy, Sakura quickly spotted Sasuke sitting on a bench. She was nervous but she had to get over it soon enough. They would be teammates from now on and they were going to be spending a lot of time together. She soon mustered up enough confidence and walked up to him.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke looked up but said nothing.

"Eehh well I was kinda wondering..." Sakura began.

"No." Sasuke quickly interjected.

"You didn't let me finish!" Sakura remarked.

"I know what you're going to ask. Im not going on a date with you" Sasuke deadpanned.

"That's not what I was going to say you arrogant jerk!" Sakura angrily replied, "Naruto and I were just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us since we are now all stuck together in a team but forget it!" After finishing her sentence Sakura briskly walked back towards Naruto.

As she got closer Sakura decided she did not want to eat lunch at all. She was too angry and didn't feel like being annoyed by Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, I think I'm going to have my lunch by myself. Later." Sakura quickly added with a smile as she walked past him.

Naruto was confused. He had no idea what caused Sakura to change her mind. Disappointed with the news he decided to eat his lunch on another bench. Far away from Sasuke, he did not want to ruin his appetite.

Sasuke on the other hand was actually surprised. Ever since the tragic accident, no one had dared to talk back to him other than Naruto. He was even more surprised that Sakura had been the one to talk back. She was quiet, but not as quiet as the Hyuga girl. Now that he thought about it he realized he didn't know much about her. Just that she was quiet and answered most of the questions asked in class. He never really assessed her abilities. This was going to be a problem. He knew Naruto was dunce, but what about Sakura? If she was like the rest of the girls, then her abilities were at best a little above Naruto's. As far as Sasuke was concerned, both his teammates would only hinder his abilities and drag him down.

Lunch was soon over and all the genin soon went back to the classroom. Every one waited for their jonin sensei to arrive. Sakura watched as Ino and her team were called by a man named Asuma Sarutobi. From what she recalled, he was the Third Hokage's son. Soon after Hinata's team was called off by a woman named Kurenai Yuhi. She was pretty, that's what Sakura first thought, she had crimson eyes that were captivating. The one thing Sakura recalled about this jonin was that she was a genjutsu specialist.

Sakura and her team kept waiting and finished watching as the rest of the genin were called off. She soon realized they were the only ones left. Half an hour passed and she began to grow restless. Their sensei was late. Naruto began to get restless and decide to play a prank. He set up a chalkboard eraser on top of the door. Sakura had always found Naruto's pranks to be amusing, but she knew a jonin wouldn't fall for such cheap tricks. As she turned around to face Sasuke she saw he seemed irritated. Their eyes met and Sakura decided to send him a small glare and looked away.

'_That ought to teach him he shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly_.' Sakura thought.

More time passed until they finally began to hear footsteps. The footsteps got closer and closer and soon the door opened. Their sensei walked in, and to their surprise, the prank worked. Naruto began to laugh and Sakura was shocked.

'_Was this guy really their sensei?' _she mused.

"Ah. My first impression of you is... I don't like you guys" their sensei said.

After the incident, team 7 began to make their way out of the classroom and to a more open environment to introduce themselves.

'_Great this just keeps getting better and better_,' Sakura inwardly thought '_a team made up of a prankster, a arrogant jerk, and a late sensei that hates us...fantastic_.'

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Team 7 all sat down on the stairs while their new sensei stood across from them. Sasuke sat in the middle while Naruto and Sakura both sat on either side of him. Sakura began surveying their sensei and noticed he wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit along with iron plated gloves. Half of his face was covered by a mask and his hitai-ate covering his left eye. He was tall and has spiky white hair.

'All in all he's kinda handsome' Sakura thought. She began wondering what her sensei might look like under his mask when he suddenly began to speak.

"My name is Hatake, Kakashi. I want to know your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," Kakashi said.

"Ne, sensei shouldn't you give us a demonstration first." Naruto spoke.

"Ah. Well my name I already said, likes and dislikes: don't concern you, hobbies: I do not feel like sharing, and dreams: I also don't feel like telling you. Now your turn." Kakashi replied.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen and Sakura-chan. My dislikes are the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to cool down and Sasuke-teme over here. My hobbies are eating ramen at Ichiraku's and my dream is to become the greatest hokage!" Naruto proudly finished off.

Sakura was rather amused to say the least. She never thought the number one prankster would be serious about becoming hokage, but there was something about him that made her believe in him.

Next to speak was Sakura. "I like anything sweet, I dislike spicy food. My hobbies are well...reading and hanging out with my friends Hinata and Ino. My dream is...well I haven't really thought about that yet," Sakura said.

It was finally Sasuke's turn to speak. He basically said the same thing as Kakashi for likes and dislikes. At this Sakura scoffed and Sasuke sent her a quick glare. "My hobbies are training and my dream, well more like goal is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan," Sasuke finished. His last statement caused Sakura and Naruto to stare at him.

'He sounds so cool! I really hope he doesn't mean to kill me though!' Naruto thought desperately.

'Who could he possibly want to kill, he can't possibly have enemies at such a young age...' Sakura thought. Then it hit her, 'his brother...of course, he must want revenge for what he did to his clan.'

Kakashi had been talking to them again and informed them of their survival test. It was finally down to this. If they passed this test they would officially begin taking missions and become real genin.

"Alright, with that being said I expect you all bright and early for tomorrow's test." Kakashi said.

Sakura began heading home after rejecting Naruto's invitation to Ichiraku's. She had a lot of preparing to do if she wanted to do good tomorrow.

Sakura was pretty observant, which was great because she could spot a genjutsu from a mile away and her taijutsu was average, but her ninjutsu was something else. It wasn't that she had poor chakra control, on the contrary, she had excellent chakra control, she just didn't have enough chakra. She also didn't have any signature moves like Ino's mind switch, or Hinata's byakugan.

Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, Sakura's parents, were just normal civilians, so she was the first in her family to actually participate in the shinobi ways. Her parents have no special jutsu to pass down to her which unfortunately left her with the basic jutsus like clones and substitutions, that she learned in the academy. She was really hoping Kakashi-sensei would teach her incredible jutsus, but first came the test.

Sasuke was the first one to arrive at the training fields. He was certain he would pass this test, just like he had passed every other test in the academy. He hadn't eaten anything due to Kakashi's warning yesterday, so he wasn't surprised when his stomach growled. This worried him, being hungry could hinder his performance.

Sakura arrived not long after Sasuke. She was in no mood to talk to him. She was rather grumpy due to the fact that she hadn't had breakfast. Five minutes after Sakura arrived Naruto showed up. The excitement was obvious in his face. Half an hour passed and still Kakashi-sensei hadn't showed up. An hour and a half later Kakashi showed up.

'Finally! Is he going to be late for everything?' Sakura thought angrily.

'Aaahh I'm starving lets get this test started! Dattebayo!' thought Naruto.

'Tch how did this guy end up as a jonin?' Sasuke wondered.

"Alright the test is simple, I have two bells, which means only two people will pass. You have until noon to try and obtain a bell." explained Kakashi.

"What!" Sakura blurted out.

"Is there a problem Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"What happens to the person that doesn't obtain a bell?" Sakura inquired.

"It's simple really, they will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi answered.

"Hahahaha this will be a piece of cake!" Naruto began, "you can't even dodge an eraser! We're definitely passing."

"Those with no talent tend to open their mouths first," Kakashi said, "Lets just ignore the dead last."

As soon as Kakashi finished insulting him, Naruto, with a kunai in hand, made a dash towards his sensei.

Sakura and Sasuke stared with open mouths as they realized what was happening. In a flash Kakashi had Naruto held down from the back of his hands completely helpless.

'Amazing!' Sakura thought, 'I didn't even see him move!'

'Looks like he really is a jonin' Sasuke mused.

"Naruto, there is no need to be impatient I haven't said start yet." Kakashi lectured. "Alright then, begin" he said.

A poof was heard and in a flash all the genin went into hiding, well almost all.

Naruto stood face to face with Kakashi. Sakura watched with disappointment as Naruto challenged Kakashi.

'This idiot! He has absolutely no chance against Kakashi-sensei.' both Sakura and Sasuke thought.

They watched as Naruto failed miserable against Kakashi. His kage bunshin no jutsu was great, but because he had skipped breakfast Naruto didn't have enough energy to maintain it. In addition Naruto ended up losing track of Kakashi and got himself tied up to a tree. Sasuke had revealed his position so he was on the run trying to find a new hiding spot.

'Baka!' Sakura thought, 'Kakashi is gone and Naruto is now useless, well at least this means I have a better chance of obtaining a bell. Now to just figure out where Kakashi-sensei is at.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Reviews: Blue305, FalmeOfAFriend94, and LOLmythLOL!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

'Something is off, am I in a genjutsu?' Sakura thought. As she looked around she noticed someone was approaching her. Naruto popped out of the bushes. She noticed his clothing was ripped and burned in many different places and he was out of breath. He seemed to be hurt as well, there was blood seeping out of the left side of his body.

"Sakura-chan! I didn't dodge on time...help me," Naruto breathed out. Before he even finished his sentence she was running towards him. As she got closer to him she noticed there was something off about Naruto.

"Heh, almost had me there Kakashi-sensei," Sakura uttered. She released the genjutsu and was on her way.

Hidden among the trees, Kakashi observed as his pink-haired student managed to escape his genjutsu. 'Interesting, she seems to be rather good at genjutsu,' Kakashi thought.

Sakura then came across an open field, she was about to run straight through it when she heard a grunt. Sakura looked around but didn't notice anyone.

"Down here," Sasuke muttered. Sakura looked down and sure enough Sasuke's head was popping out of the ground. 'Haha! Wow this is too funny!' she thought. Holding back her laughter, Sakura crouched down and said, "What happened to you?"

"Just get me out of here!" Sasuke angrily said. A smirk soon formed on Sakura's face and she quickly said, "What makes you think I would do that? I have a better chance at getting a bell if both you and Naruto are out of the picture." Sakura soon got up and then started to make her way back into the forest.

"Sakura!" Sasuke angrily yelled out. Sakura faltered. She began to think twice about leaving Sasuke buried, 'Ehh I guess I should help him out if we team up we can have a better chance of getting a bell.' To be honest, Sakura felt rather guilty, even though Sasuke was a jerk, he had a goal to achieve and she didn't want to be the reason he was sent back to the academy.

Sakura turned around and then continued to make a deal with Sasuke. "Fine, I'll let you out, but in one condition. We have to work together to get the bells."

With a glare on his face, Sasuke replied, "Fine, but hurry up we don't." An alarm was then heard throughout the training field. "...time," Sakura said finishing Sasuke's sentence.

Sakura began to quickly help Sasuke and soon both of them were heading back towards Kakashi and Naruto.

"I see none of you managed to obtain a bell," Kakashi said, "so all three of fail!"

With a rather angry and upset tone, Kakashi began speaking, "I am disappointed in all three of you, the whole purpose of this test was to see how well you worked as a team! Naruto you attacked without thinking or asking for help and Sasuke instead of viewing your team as help, you saw them as a nuisance and thought you were too good to ask for help. Finally Sakura you did great dispelling my genjutsu, but you hesitated on whether to help Sasuke or not, this cost you time that you clearly did not have. In the ninja world there is no time to hesitate. The reason you are put in teams it's to provide backup and help and increase success rate."

"But sensei there were only two bells, you forced us to work against each other," Sakura quickly added.

"Yes, but a ninja must see underneath the underneath Sakura," Kakashi sighed, "since I'm feeling rather nice today I have decided to give you guys a second chance after lunch."

"But Naruto will not be having any," Kakashi soon added, "he tried to have lunch earlier and is now going to be punished. He will be tied up to a post and watch as you and Sasuke eat."

"Waaahhh?" Naruto wailed. Sakura seemed rather disappointed. She felt bad Naruto had to skip out on both breakfast and lunch.

"If you feed Naruto, I will fail you!" Kakashi added with a serious tone as he walked away.

When Kakashi disappeared, Naruto's stomach began to growl. 'Naruto won't have any strength if he doesn't eat, Kakashi doesn't seem to be around anymore. If I feed him quickly maybe he wont notice,' Sakura pondered.

"Here," Sasuke said, as he offered Naruto some food. "Huh, what are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

"If you don't eat you will only drag us down," Sasuke replied. "He's right Naruto," Sakura quickly added, "I'll give you some of my food too, Kakashi isn't around anymore."

With a smile Naruto accepted Sakura's food. He refused to eat anything that came from 'Sasuke-teme.'

As soon as Sakura fed Naruto, Kakashi popped out surrounded by a thunderous aura. He questioned the three demanding to know why they disobeyed his rules, to which they all replied they were a team and would stick together. After they're explanation, Kakashi's evil aura disappeared and was quickly replaced with a happy one.

"You all pass," He announced.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all stared back at Kakashi with a shocked expression that soon turned into happiness. Naruto and Sakura both began to cheer while Sasuke smirked. Soon after their little celebration, Kakashi announced that they were officially genin and would start missions tomorrow. They were all dismissed soon after.

Sakura was making her way back home, she was excited. She was officially a genin. Naruto had invited her to eat ramen, but she had refused. She wanted to be ready for tomorrow. 'I wonder what our first mission will be...eh I doubt it will be interesting, we're just genin so they won't be above D-rank missions,' Sakura thought. As Sakura walked through the town, she noticed the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

'Ino should have already cooled off by now, I doubt she would be still mad at me,' she pondered as she walked into the shop. Once inside she noticed Ino was talking to her mother about her new team. Ms. Yamanaka spotted Sakura and greeted her. Sakura noticed Ino give her a glare and walked out of the shop. Sakura quickly followed Ino.

Once outside, Ino began speaking to her.

"Sakura I don't think we can be friends anymore," Ino seriously said. Shock was evident on Sakura's face, but she kept quiet and listened to Ino. "Your in the same team as Sasuke-kun, and I know you still have feelings for him even though you won't say it. So from this day on we're rivals."

With that said Ino quickly turned and walked back into the shop.

The shock Sakura had was soon replaced with anger. 'I can't believe Ino would throw away our friendship over Sasuke, after everything I did for her. What an ungrateful little brat! If that is how she wants it to be then fine, but one thing is for sure I am not going fight over Sasuke like some stupid fangirl. I'll show her who is better, I am going to be Konoha's best kunoichi!'

Sakura angrily marched off towards her house muttering incoherent things. She was too busy with her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the weird stares the passing citizens were giving her


End file.
